In general, cleaning devices like feather dusters comprising a handle upon which a cleaning element is attached are well-known. The use of these traditional cleaning devices still has its place in modern homes. The need for dusting off surfaces like fragile furniture, book shelves and other types of objects, and which requires a delicate dusting, works in the feather dusters favor. However, when cleaning tops of cabinets, suspended ceiling armatures, or other hard to reach surfaces, the traditional rigid cleaning devices are ineffective if the user does not reach far enough to use the wrist to adjust the angle of the cleaning device when cleaning.
CN2910100 Y, discloses a duster, which comprises a handle and a bendable duster unit for removing dirt, which duster unit is connected with the handle. The duster unit comprises a bendable strip-type thin metal sheet and a sponge unit covered at the outside of the bendable strip-type thin metal sheet. Via bending of the metal sheet within the duster unit, a user may select a desired angle of the duster unit. Further, the user may stretch the metal sheet again to regain its initial shape. Typically the user will have to use two hands to bend and stretch the duster unit. Thus, the bending and stretching of the metal sheet has to be done between dusting sessions.